


caffeine and other such nonsense

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: They meet for the first time just as the seasons change, the leaves turning into wisps of golden flame.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	caffeine and other such nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on "home", but I had an emotionally difficult weekend and I needed a break from the angst. For any of my regular readers that don't know, at the end of the summer, we lost my father-in-law to cancer and my grandpa to heart issues all within two weeks of each other. Holidays are going to be hard this year, so even though I'm going to try to keep up on my writing, I might not be able to. 
> 
> Anyway, this fluff was written because I needed it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ .oOo. ]**

They meet for the first time just as the seasons change, the leaves turning into wisps of golden flame. 

Sakura’s in a hurry; as a first-year resident, tardiness is a luxury she can’t afford. But the old bitty in front of her is too busy chastising the new barista over trivialities to care that there are other people who also need their damn caffeine fix.

Behind her, a man clears his throat. “Excuse me, ma’am. I’m sorry to trouble you, but I’m running late. If you’d be willing to forgive Cassie for her mistake – which I’m sure she’ll never make again – I’d be happy to pay for your drink.”

“How dare–!” The woman turns around, red-faced and jowls jiggling with anger. She abruptly stops, something like admiration seeping into her expression. “Actually, that would be lovely, young man.”

He moves past Sakura and places his order. Then he pays for both drinks in cash, leaving Cassie a decent tip for her troubles. The barista on the hot bar has the woman’s drink done before the transaction is complete. Much to the entire shop’s relief, she grabs it and leaves without another word.

Sakura gives Cassie her order with a smile and sits on a stool at the end of the counter to wait. The man sits next to her, his nose buried in the latest addition to the Fifty Shades series. He’s handsome, almost painfully so, with his tousled silver hair and fine cheekbones. There’s a depth to his dark eyes that makes her think he’s probably older than the quality of his smooth skin seems to indicate.

“Kakashi, your venti coconut milk caramel macchiato with an extra shot is ready!”

He grabs his drink with a murmured, “Thank you,” and winks at Sakura. She watches him as he walks out the door. He unties a leash from the decorative metal fencing that surrounds the shop’s outside seating area. It’s one of those fancy leashes that dog walkers use to accommodate several dogs at once. It takes her a minute or so, but she’s able to count a total of eight dogs before he walks out of sight.

“Sakura, your grande nitro cold brew with two pumps of classic is up!”

Sakura takes her drink and is about to leave when she notices a book left on the counter. It’s the one that man, Kakashi, was reading. She picks it up and checks the inside covers for any contact information. It’s rare, she knows, but Sakura does it anyway. If there’s nothing, she’ll leave it with the cashier in case he comes back.

What she finds leaves her blushing.

_Sakura, huh? The name suits you._  
_You look like you could use a book in your life._  
_If you want to return the book when you’re done reading it, call me._  
_Kakashi xxx-xxxx_


End file.
